Dewclans rise
Chapter 1~Flameheart Grayheart padded through the trees slowly into a wide clearing, which she figured would be a nice place to start a camp. Noises flashed behind her where three kits; Pinekit from Riverclan, Rabbitkit from Windclan, and Fawnkit from Windclan played. These kits recently had run away from home in hopes to make there own clan, and now, they let Grayheart, which they named themselves for Gray, her original name, take them in for safety. They were bigger and stronger now, she guessed in her head, and the fact that they traveled all alone in this world with bravery and determination made Grayheart surprised and amazed. She also knew they couldn't be kits forever if they were like this. She learned about StarClan and all the other clans too, since she watched them within the walls of the forest. Being a part of this made her heart soar. Grayheart set Pinekit down and let Rabbitkit and Fawnkit crawl down her back from the trip to the camp. "Now young ones, you need Dewclan names to be a part of Dewclan. You will be trained as the first warriors...Pinekit you will be called Pinewood...Rabbitkit you will be called Rabbitleap...Fawnkit you will be called .....Fawnwing" Grayheart said softly to the kits. They all nodded in agreement. "We're already warriors!" Pinewood cheered. "But we don't know anything!" Rabbitleap replied back. "So when do we start training?" Fawnwing asked the older she-cat. Grayheart let out a small purr. "Rest first" she said calmly and pointed her tail to the kit den. The kits scurried off into a little rock cave, Chapter 2~Waterfang where they slept until morning Pinewood gasped as she felt the heat of the morning sun boil her sweating fur. She stood up, little dust particles floating in the air of the sunlight. "This was a good idea to run from home and start a new camp!" She purred to herself, before homesickness attached to her pelt. Her voice bounced off the wall, and began sounding like her mom's voice. She remembered her mom calling out into the forest, trying to catch her scent before giving up after she ran from RiverClan. She missed the fish and the water. She even remembered her brothers, weak and young, not even believe in her of making a new camp, where she could do whatever she wanted, no matter what! But now the thought of making a home here seemed like an impossible dream, because she was just a kit with a warrior name, and there was so much to do to make this an actual camp. There was also only four of them. How can they all last? Pinewood stretched as she stood up, walking out of the cave into the opening surrounded by trees. It seemed as though every piece of the clans were here, waterfalls and fish, squirrels and deciduous trees, pines and darkness, and openings to run through. She looked up at the morning sky, switching colors as the sun rose in the distance. She suddenly heard the sound of ripping wood, and turned to face Grayheart, who was now bundling up a bunch of ferns and branches on top of rocks. Pinewood padded over to her. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. Grayheart looked up with joyful eyes. "You wanted a camp right? So I'm building you one! Start off with the leaders den up here!" Pinewood cocked her head as Grayheart took a large wobbly stick, then planted it into the ground were it stood there shaking. "What is that?" Pinewood laughed. "I was just starting!" Grayheart replied, "If its not right, how about you do it! I mean, you are a clan cat by the way." "But I'm a kit! Its not safe for kits to do things like this." "So? Actually your a warrior 'disguised' as a kit!" Pinewood rolled her eyes, then walked over to pick up a little stick. "I was thinking of the little sticks to be the things that make the entrance," Grayheart muttered. Pinewood looked up. Who does she think she is? She's not the boss of my clan!" ''She thought to herself, locking another piece of wood into the ground. She took some of the taller sticks too, moving them around in a circle, until the den was finished. The wood circled around into the cave, and the view of the clearing was remarkable. "That's one!" Pinewood stumbled into the den, her eyes wide as she walked through the wooden cave into a dead end, where the nest would lay. ''If only i was bigger and was braver and tougher, ''she thought, ''then this place would be my home, and i will be Pinestar! I will make DewClan the best! ''She walked out of the den in satisfactions. "What do you think?" Grayheart asked. "Needs a nest, a soft and comfortable nest for the leader," she meowed. Greyheart nodded. "Want me to get some-" "I can get the supplies myself! I know what to get," she interrupted, sliding down the rocks to the clearing as she faced the forest. Greyheart leaned down from the rocks above, her eyes glaring down upon Pinewood. "I like your courage Pinewood, and any Clan cat would, but I wouldn't go their on your own if i were you!" Greyheart warned, "Especially since your a kit! I don't want to lose you since you're young" "Well your not me," she called back aggravated as she padded into the forest, "And I'm not a kit anymore." "Pinewood! Wait-" but Greyheart's calls echoed into silence. She was on her own in the forest now. Chapter 3 ~Flameheart Fawnwing watched Pinewood race into the forest. Worry spread in her eyes. She looked over at the wooden den and then back at Grayheart. "Where's Pinewood?" "Out fetching wood. I still don't think she's ready to become a warrior training for leadership if she keeps throwing herself into trouble. I need to tell you something too." Fawnwing leaned closer as Grayheart explained, "Kit and paw names for ranks dont exist in Dewclan. Once you have your name you keep it unless the leader changes it!" "Does Pinewood understand that?" "No" Grayheart meowed, "Starclan had said that the leaders name is not to end with star in Dewclan. They keep there name till the end." "So be it." Fawnwing glanced over as Pinewood busted through the ferns with a group of more sticks and brambles to make the rest of the dens. This was a good idea. A moon passed, and Pinewood and Rabbitleap were still looking like kits, but starting early training. Grayheart was the current leader, mostly. Fawnwing looked at the wooden den and smiled slightly padding up to Grayheart "Lets make the apprentices den this time with brambles" Fawnwing explained and Grayheart nodded "You should get them," "Isn't it time for you to go do something too?" Fawnwing lifted her eyes. "Fine," Greyheart went to fetch brambles Soon pinewood came back with moss, only gasping as she stared out in the clearing to see a den made out of brambles "Wow" Was all Pinewood could say as she gazed at the den. "Ok im going to teach you how to Tree travel today" Grayheart said to the three kits. "WHAT?" Rabbitleap cried out, "What in the world is that? We've never done that before!" "Tree travel," she echoed herself. The other kits nodded. Rabbitleap shuffled his paws. Seconds later, they found themselves in the trees. "Follow and start from low branches" with this Grayheart took off jumping form tree to tree. The kits followed best they could, stumbling from time to time. Fawnkit slipped and Rabitleap endded up catching her with both kits falling behind. Pinewood had luck though. She was almost as fast as Grayheart as she followed best she could. Once they reached the last tree, they soon came back to the cave and flopped on the dusty soil "Your legs will grow stronger with each passing day of training. I'll expect leaping over entire forests then" Grayheart said sternly the kits looked up to her in shock. She lept back out leaving the kits alone. "I thought training to be a Dewclan warrior was going to be fun...." Rabbitleap said and she dared not to move as a frog hopped over, "What will we eat? What will we inherit?" "Well i can hunt" Pinewood said jumping on the frog and killing it. She divided it up for the three kits and they ate very little. Soon Grayheart came back with not only prey.......a kit. Pinewood gasped. "A rogue mother gave her to me," she purred, "She didnt want her kit anymore. The mother named her Sightless....she's blind" Grayheart explained "From now on sightless will be called Mistyeyes" Gray wing said and Mistyeyes "looked" up at her, following her voice. She then walked to the scent of food. "I can tell Mistyeyes may be blind but its because she is gifted" Grayheart said softly, and went into the leaders den leaving the kits with Mistyeyes. "Im scared" Mistyeyes mewed. Fawnwing sighed. "She's cute right?" "She's blind!" Rabbitleap mumbled with frog still in his mouth. "Here Mistyeyes " Fawnwing said nudging the squirrel to the blind kit. Was Grayheart really going to take in cats like this? Chapter 4 waterfang "Ok," Rabbitleap mumbled, "Lets try this again." Rabbitleap was on the edge of the tree branch, his hind legs tucked into his chest. His eyes scanned the other tree side, where the branches moved dangerously in the wind. He had to lean how to tree travel, because soon enough, this can change the way things are, or were for him. His paws shook as he looked down, the ground seemingly growing farther away as he looked down. What scared him about what Greyheart taught was that he hasn't even learned how to land on all four paws! "Gah!" His eyes snapped back up, focused like owl eyes on his target. The branch moved again as the wind flew into his fur. He was afraid of this, but he knew one small jump can set his fear of tree travel, for life! He felt the energy and muscles bunch up like springs inside him, and with one giant yowl, he found himself flying in the air. ''I can reach it! He thought with pride as he began to defend to the branch. But then a feeling inside his chest throbbed him, and before he could think, he landed on the branch. Instantly, the branch snapped, and Rabbitleap saw himself dangling from one of the thick branches. "AH!" He screamed, his claws digging into the wood, "Help me! Someone!" He glanced down as the stick that once held onto the tree fell far down, snapping as it hit the ground. He tried clawing himself up, but his weak kit talons couldn't help him entirely. "Rabbitleap, where are.." Fawnwing trailed off as she stared wide-eyed at Rabbitleap in the trees. "Help! I can't hold on-" "I'm coming!" Fawnwing thundered up the tree, slipping from time to time, before finally making it up to Rabbitleap's tree. She leaned down, carefully stepping with her paws onto the branch. An ear splitting crack sounded from within the wood, and Rabbitleap closed his eyes preparing for the branch to break. But it didn't, not yet at least. "Grab my paw!" Fawnwing stretched out her paws, while her hind legs dug into the center of the tree. Rabbitleap reached out, but he couldn't extend all the way, and not in time either. Fawnwing took another step, and Rabbitleap's eyes went wide. "Fawnwing no!" Another ear splitting crack sounded, and Rabbitleap found himself completely in the air. Fawnwing's paw slid down, and her body hit the tree onto the broken branch. She swung her paw trying to catch him. Missed. Horrified, Fawnwing watched as Rabbitleap fell down, slamming into the ground with a thump that silenced the forest. Fawnwing let out a shriek. No!, she thought as she half tripped, half slithered down the tree, No, No, NO, he can't be dead! She finally hit the ground, sprinting to her clanmate's side. "Rabbitleap?" RABBITLEAP?" "GAH!" Rabbitleap's eyes fluttered up, pain twisted in his face. "Oh Rabbitleap, i thought you were-" "Dead? No i'm not dead..OWWWW!!OW OW!¨ Rabbitleap let out a shriek as he tried to stand up. His legs felt like liquid fire, painfully hurting and running like electricity though his body. Grayheart rushed over with Mistyeyes, at once scenting fear from Rabbitleap. "What happened?" Grayheart asked. Rabbitleap landed his head onto the soil, wincing as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, it was my fault," Fawnwing confessed. Rabbitleap looked up, pricking his ears like he hadn't of heard what she said. "No its not, don't blame yourself-" "I cracked the twigs where he was, that's why he fell." Rabbitleap's eyes widened. Chapter 5 Flame "w-wha?!"Rabbitleap yowled not sure what to say about this "i had been jumping on the too much they started to crack and i didn't tell anyone.." Fawnwing sighed and looked down "it wasa mistake but for the nest quarter moon you are to eat no other prey than one or two mice a day" Grayheart said gently Fawnwing saighed "yes Grayheart" They all went back to camp "Graystar! Graystar!" Pinewood called coming in with a tom. He saw mistyeyes and hissed "why are you here Sightless?!" The tom Growled "Wolf i am a Dewclan cat now and my name is Mistyeyes"she spoke calmy. Grayheart scrambled to Pinewood. "My name is Not Gray''star My name is Gray''heart Pinewood.So wolf You know mistyeyes?"Grayheart asked "Yes Mistyeyes Sightless is my blind pathetic sister"Wolf growled Pinewood got a slightly dreamy look in her eyes "I came to join Dewclan" Wolf Stated simply at Grayheart "yes Wolfpaw!then Wolf-"Pinewood was cut off by grayheart "PINEWOOD FOR THE LAST TIME! -PAW AND -KIT AND -STAR NAMES DONT EXIST IN DEWCLAN!" Grayheart yowled at Pinewood "Well there Should be!"Pinewood yowled back and raced off "Wolf From now on you will be called Wolfbite" Grayheart said calmly and padded off "Why do you Stay here Pinewood?" Wolfbite asked padding over "to be honest.... i dont know"Pinewood confessed "What are you doing pine-" Grayheart began, but before both of them knew it, she was gone. Chapter 6 Waterfang "Why does she freaking have to be so idiotic!" Pinewood growled, ripping the grass from the ground as she stormed into the cave. Rabbitleap pricked his ears, watching Pinewood thunder into the den. "So Pine, how was you talk-" "SHUT UP!" Pinewood hissed, but, she knew anger would make her worse. She glanced at Rabbitleap, his eyes wide. She noticed he jumped 5 feet away from her. Angrily, she kept thundering into the darkest part of the den. "If you wanna talk about it, i could help you know." Rabbitleap insisted, stumbling and limping over to her. Pinewood flopped onto the ground, rolling over to make Rabbitleap face her back. Why does Rabbitleap have all the good stuff, all the niceness and advantage over her? She thought sadly. Wolfbite's voice seemed to echo into her ear. All the pain and distress shook her to her bones as she fell asleep. She only saw darkness, but the voices kept coming like foxes. She vibrated in her sleep, twisting and turning. "Pine, why do you live here?" Wolfbite's voice echoed "Its her fault!" "Your too young Pinewood!" Greyheart's voice came too. "Pinewood, don't run from us please! You belong in RiverClan!" her mom's voice. "PINEWOOD FOR THE LAST TIME! -PAW AND -KIT AND -STAR NAMES DONT EXIST IN DEWCLAN!" "I like your courage Pinewood, and any Clan cat would, but I wouldn't go their on your own if i were you!" Greyheart warned, "Especially since your a kit! I don't want to lose you since you're young" "If you don't belong here, why are you here?!" a final voice roared. Pinewood scrambled awake, her heart pounding in pain. The world was now dark. Rabbitleap and Fawnwing were asleep with Wolfbite. Mistyeyes was in the corner by herself, shuddering in the cold. Pinewood felt sad for her, since she too had to go through the worst of the worst being blind and all, and picked on by Wolf. She stood up, stalking over to Mistyeyes, then laying on her. Warmth spread through them both, and at once, Mistyeyes woke up. "Pinewood? Why did you, why are you with me here?" she whispered. "Your cold." "True, but nobody cares about me, or likes me. Why did you come to me though?" She meowed. "You need help, i just wanted to help." She muttered. Mistyeyes nodded solemnly, "Thanks," she meowed, before passing out again. Pinewood felt her eyes grow heavy again, before suddenly, two paws grabbed her. Pinewood let out a shriek before it was cut off by shhhsss. She felt herself getting dragged into the cold night air. "Wolfbite? What are you doing?!" She cried out. The brown tom spun around. "Shut up. The questions is actually, why are you with my pathetic sister?" "What! But-" "She's fine alone," Wolfbite hissed. "But Wolfbite, she needs help!" "Shes helped herself before, i've seen it, she's fine. You dont need to babysit her!"Pinewood, shook from her grip. "Let me go!" "PINEWOOD! Let me at least say something-" "Why? Why me anyway?" She bared her fangs at the tom. "Cause i have feelings for you too." Pinewood froze in mid pull. "What?" "I actually do. And i know you do too." Pinewood looked at the ground. It was true, when he first joined. She really did like him. But how could she now after seeing the abuse she's seeing between brother and sister? "Its ok. I actually like you too." Pinewood meowed. Pinewood felt his grip loosen from his paws, but she didn't dare move. "Why didn't you tell me earlier though?" She asked. Wolfbite looked down at her. "Cause i trust you." "How come you can't transfer it to your sister, she love you Wolfbite, cause your family!" Pinewood gasped switching the topic quickly. Wolfbite's eyes blazed a cold fire. "My sister is PATHETIC AND WEAK PINEWOOD! DON'T YOU GET IT? I'm sorry for yelling at you but its freaking true! She doesn't care about me, more than she cares about herself! She's useless-" Wolfbite began advancing forwards towards Pinewood, "And stubborn and dumb. Why should i care about her, she could't even help my parents when they passed, she's..." He trailed off. "So this is what its about, our family?" A she-cat's voice meowed behind Pinewood. Mistyeyes! "We have no more family because of you Wolf. Don't deny it, cause it wasn't my fault. I couldn't help them because i couldn't do anything, it was going to happen!" "Liar..." Wolfbite snarled. Pinewood saw his claws unsheathed, and her heart pounded faster. The one thing should couldn't decide is who to actually trust, who was actually right? "Your just saying that cause your a blind idiot." "WOLF?!" Pinewood cried out. "No, you Wolf are the stubborn one, the one who cares about himself cause you can't even say that your weak too! You don't have friends, your useless in times, and your not Pinewood's friend either!" Mistyeyes hissed, her cloudy eyes baring down onto her brother. "Misty!" Pinewood shrieked. "WHAT is going on here?" Greyheart stumbled forwards towards the three cats. Her eyes settled onto Pinewood in a flash. "What are you doing awake?" She hissed to all three of them. "IT wasn't my fault Greystar, i mean Greyheart, I..." She trailed off. "Oh i understand clearly," She hissed doubtfully. "What do you mean-" "Your always slacking Pinewood. Your always ruining things, that you can't even make sense outta yourself. Matter of fact, i dont even know if you belong here!" Greyheart snapped. Pinewood scrambled up next to Wolfbite. "Of course i don't belong here, but still your saying this is my fault huh? I did this? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BLAMING ME FOR THINGS GREYHEART? You keep pushing me, and yet you don't even see how much I've done for everyone!" "Stop it Pine." "No, its your fault im changing, your fault im getting left in the dust, your fault for everything!" Pinewood slammed her paws into the ground. "Maybe i should've left you in the forest in the first place Pinewood! Maybe you weren't destined to become a warrior, or make a clan like you promised, your just a slacker, a dumb warrior, someone that even a leader can't trust!" Greyheart stepped closer, "You may think your a warrior Pinewood, but your just a rogue." Chapter 7 FLAME! "SHUT UP ITS NOT PINEWOOD ITS WOLF WHO IS JUST A ROGUE, HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS CLAN HE DIDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIS FAMILY! HE DIDN'T EVEN LET PINEWOOD TRY TO KEEP ME WARM!! HE MADE ME FEEL USELESS HE IS THE SLACKER NOT PINEWOOD!"Mistyeyes yowled Grayheart seemed to have ignored her"leave Pinewood and dont come back!" Grayheart growled baring her teeth "Fine I won't. but I'm tKing wolf with me!" Pinewood yowled the two dashed off days seemed to pass it felt like after they left "All cats gather below!" Gray heart yowled rabbit leap fawnwing and mistyeyes scrambled below "I must choose a leader in training and Rabbitleap will be the leader in training!" Fawnwing and mistyeyEs turned to rabbitleap "Rabbitleap! Rabbitleap!" -- "So that's why you want me to join Pineclan?" The rogue asked Pinestar nodded "ok I'll do it" "Tha j you Breeze from now on you will be called Breezefang" Chapter 8 Waterfang "I can't BELIEVE she left Fawn!" Rabbitleap growled in anger. His sister laid on the ground, paw tucked into her belly fur, and her eyes shattering like ice in sorrow. Moons have passed since their two clanmates left, and now that they've grown up, things were growing aggravating for everyone. "I think Pinewood and Wolfbite deserve each other," Mistyeyes snapped washing her paws, "He's not controlling my life, nor does he need to. And they're both the same." "But he took Pine!" Rabbitleap insisted scraping the ground in fury. Mistyeyes rolled her eyes. "He's a terrible role model, and we can't do anything about him, now that he has your friend by his side. I doubt she'll be sorry for herself, or even remember us." "Don't say that!" Fawnwing hissed, pricking her ears into the conversation, "She can't possible forget the clans. She's always a part of StarClan and DewClan!" "How Fawn?!" Rabbitleap dug his claws into the earth, "After everything we've done for her, she leaves us like this?! I can't understand why I'm still her friend!" And like that, he thundered out of the den. Mistyeyes dipped her head. Fawnwing however, felt so upset, she began sniffling. "I just want them to be happy," She meowed, tears rushing down her fur. The blind cat stumbled forwards, to where Fawnwing's warm body was. "When i was younger with Wolf, I always was on top. I had everything, even my sight. And at one moment, i thought that Wolf was the one getting left behind. So i helped the best i could, later on figuring out that he was using me, so that he can grow stronger and more bossy than me. He injured me Fawn," She mewed, "He took my sight away. And my family went next." "Why didn't you leave him though, or fight him?" Fawnwing sniffled, flattening her ears. Mistyeyes lowered down. "I'm his last family. I can't leave him behind, or ill be alone in the world, helpless, hopeless, dead. But the way i survived was with love." "How can their love-" "Not Wolf and Pine's love, you and Rabbitleap's love for her. You all journeyed here and you all came together. Sure i might want to rip Wolfbite to shreds, and im sure he'd do that same for me, but we can't. What worse Fawnwing, loving an annoying cat or a sibling, or losing them forever?" Mistyeyes concluded. Fawnwing's ears lifted up as Mistyeyes stood. "I'll go get some fresh-kill for Greyheart," She meowed, padding away. Fawnwing found herself lost in an endless hole of shame and grief, one clanmate in anger, one who ran away, and another one who struggles with life as a blind cat. Now she's alone in the rubble, and she can't get out. Fawnwing stood up, looking down at the dark wall in the shadows of the moonlight, slamming her paws against it in fury. "WHY STARCLAN?! WHYYY!! PINEWOOD'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" She yowled crying, her paws now slipping down the rocky surface, until her paws met the ground with her body. Her eyes were burning as tears kept rushing down. "I'm so sorry Pinewood and Rabbitleap. I should've listened to our Clans from the start. We never should've ran away from home. And now i doomed our lives for good..." ------ Mistyeyes felt the squirrel beneath her jaws, the scent of delicious fresh-kill wafting into her mouth. "Hopefully Greyheart likes this," She meowed. She walked into her den. "Greyheart, " She meowed, "Here you go." But it was silent. Nothing, not even a peep. "Greyheart? Are you sleeping?" She wondered, pacing around the room with the squirrel back in her jaws. She ran through it once. Twice. Three times. Her feelings weren't playing with her this time. "Oh no." Mistyeyes gasped, dropping the fresh-kill in the empty den. In horror, she began sprinting towards Rabbitleap's leader den. She almost slipped as the sprinted up the rocks. "Rabbitleap!" "Mistyeyes?" His eyes shot awake, "Wha-" "GREYHEART'S GONE!!" Chapter 9 Flameyhearty (dont ask) Rabbitleap was Jumping From tree to tree searching for the Dewclan leader. "come on Greyheart where are you?" she spotted a flash of grey fur. "Greyheart!!" He kept going, Windclan warriors were dragging Greyheart to their camp! He gulped, this wasn't good at all! Rabbitleap darted off after the Windclan warriors